The Fox & The Hound: Todd & Vixey
by Trunks6
Summary: Finally another new chapter is added. Todd and Vixey discover how hard it is to become parents.
1. Sweetness Follows

**This story is dedicated to one of Disney's less reconized films. The Fox and The Hound. It is unreconized as far as fan fare goes, yet it still represents harsh truths to the world we live in. Black and White. Ones belief against another. It represents how true life is. Sometimes there aren't any happy endings. However there are endings were virtually everthing can turn out right, even if they are bittersweet. The film also represents how we have a responsiblity to pass on the meassage of how we can be consumed by our differences and that our diversity can be our undoing or ultimately our strength. Join me as I tell this story from Todd and Copper's points of view and how Todd's love for Vixey can reflect how we can decide the future for the ones that have yet to be born.  
  
  
**

The Fox and The Hound:  
What is my purpose?  


  
Todd sat alone in the dark underbrush of the forest as he watched his friend and his caretaker for all of his life travel back to her car, leaving him out in the wild.   
  
It was growing dark and the clouds looked as if they were going to burst.  
  
Deep inside he wondered why he was being condemed to this place. Yet he also knew the answers too.   
  
The forest was his home.   
  
It was where he was born.  
  
It was where he was supposed to be, not on the farm.   
  
The farm was a place that his mother, the only member of his family he could vaguely remember, left him there trying to evade the hunters who were trying to kill them.   
  
He wasn't abandoned, but he was left without his mother or any member of his family. They had probably been killed by the hunters who were tracking him and his mother, but he was sure he would never know the whole truth.  
  
"It's too bad," Todd thought to himself as he watched his friend leave him._  
_   
"All I ever wanted was a home." Todd thought.  
  
The wind began to pick up. It sent a shiver down his fur coat and made him shudder.   
  
It began to rain, and it only added to his depression.   
  
He quickley began to look for shelter. To his dismay all he could find was a shallow tree. He began to settle down as the rain began to pick up, trying hard not to get wet.   
  
Through his depression he managed to look around seeing and hearing some of the other animals around him scurying toward their shelters and homes.   
  
All of them had a place to go.   
  
He saw a squrrile run into a tree trunk.   
  
A quail and her chicks running across a path a few yards away.  
  
The a chipmunk leaped from a nearby branch onto the tree above him, sending the collected water on the branches down on him.   
  
The rain splashed down on him, making him feel more miserable.   
  
"Where am I?" Todd thought. _  
  
_He felt as he were about to cry, the water was building up in his eyelids. _  
  
Rem - Sweetness Follows_  
  
_Readying to bury your father and your mother?  
What did you think when you lost another?  
  
_Todd thought back to the time when he was very little. Before he was on the farm. Memories of his mother, she used to sing to him in their burrow. Her warm   
soothing voice made him feel safe._  
  
_"Mommy...." Todd cried silently in his heart._  
  
I used to wonder why did you bother...   
Distanced from one, blind to the other?  
  
Listen here my sister and my brother...  
What would you care if you lost the other?  
  
I always wonder why did we bother...   
Distanced from one, deaf to the other?  
  
Oh, oh, but sweetness follows...  
  
_Todd thought back to the time when he first met Copper. They were only kids at the time, he was searching for a strange smell, and he was determined to find out what it was. Ironically it was his sent that he tracked and he led himself right to him.   
  
They quickly became friends. However it seemed like outside forces kept them from having any relationship outside of a few minutes of play time.   
  
Big Mama and his other bird friends tried to educate him on the dangers of hunters. Copper was born and bred to be a hunting dog, an enemy of his kind.   
  
"It that all there is? Is there nothing more?" Todd asked himself, still trying hard not to burst into tears. _  
  
It's these little things, they can pull you under...  
Live your life filled with joy and wonder...  
  
I always knew this altogether thunder  
was lost in our little lives...  
  
Oh, oh, but sweetness follows...  
Oh, oh, but sweetness follows...  
  
_"At some point in everyone's life, everyone asks a Mother, a Father, a Sister, a God...Why am I here? What is my purpose? What was I meant to be?" Todd said to himself almost ready to burst.  
  
"What is my purpose? Why am I here? What was I meant to be?" Todd asked to no one hoping that somewhere someone who hear his cry. _  
  
It's these little things, they can pull you under...  
Live your life filled with joy and thunder...  
  
_Todd at that moment began to think of all the good times that he and copper had. When he began to think about it, he remember the way he looked at Copper before Chief got smacked with a train.   
  
Then he began to realize that Copper had some of the same questions inside him as he had at this moment._  
  
Yeah, yeah we were altogether...  
lost in our little lives..._  
  
_Oh. Oh. Ah.  
  
Oh, oh, but sweetness follows...  
Oh, oh, but sweetness follows...  
  
_Todd at that point began to move on from under the tree and into some nearby bushes that were more shelterable for a short while. _  
  
_At that point Todd broke down in a tremendous amount of pain, that was building up within him. He cried about losing his mother, losing his friend Copper to these barriers that were set in place before either of them were born and losing his caretaker since he was an infant._  
  
_After crying for a good long while, he finally began to feel better and decided to move on trying to find better shelter for the night. But before he left the already wet and damp bush he began to think about Copper again and he began to realize some new things that he hadn't thought of before.._  
  
_"Coppers got the same damn problem that I've got." Todd realized.  
  
"He's torn between his loyalty to his master, and me." He continued to think.  
  
"It's the same way between me, Big Mama and the others. I'm torn between my loyalty to them and my friendship with him." He realized.   
  
"Now that I'm out of his way, he can solve that problem and I can solve mine. " Todd thought to himself.  
  
"I guess it was meant to be this way. This my turf. The farm is his turf." Todd thought.  
  
"He's going to come after me, that I'm sure of. I know what he blames me for. Chief didn't deserve to be hurt like that, no one should." Todd thought.  
  
"Copper and me have some issues to work out. I know that deep in my heart, that his heart has to be good. He can't be blinded to the fact that I caused Chief's accident, by just going up to see him." Todd thought.  
  
"He might be blaming himself for it, but I hope he remembers what made Chief the way he is. Chief has always been trying to catch me ever since I was litte, and he nearly got me too!" Todd continued to think.  
  
"I just hope he remembers that the next time we meet. Copper, if you want me that bad, be prepared. I'll be ready for you, paws wide open or teeth bared." Todd thought to himself.  
  
Todd than wandered out into the darkness. The rain begining to depress him once again.  
  
To be continued....


	2. I'm Somewhere In Between

**  
**

Todd & Vixey  


  
Todd wandered back from the stream, looking back at Copper who was joining Slade as they limped back toward their home outside of the forest.  
  
"Goodbye Friend." Todd said silently to himself as he and Coppered looked at eachother eye to eye for the last time from across the stream.  
  
He watched until their last outlines disappeared over the hills like the sun setting on a grief stricken day.  
  
After seeing his friend leave, he went to search for Vixey. He stumbled along the various dirt paths until he arrived back at the burrow where he and Vixey had slept together for the last few nights.  
  
As he approached the cave he smelled a familar scent. It was Vixey, she looked outside the cave and saw him.  
  
"Todd!" Vixey cried. She pranced up to him and licked his face.  
  
"Are you alright?" Todd asked.  
  
"Yes, but you don't look so good." Vixey observed, as she saw how clinged his fur was.  
  
It looked as if it were about to rain.  
  
"Let's go inside." Vixey suggested as she felt a drop fall on her fur.  
  
"Yes." Todd agreed and he limped inside with Vixey as his support.  
  
Soon the rain was pouring outside.  
  
Vixey looked at Todd, deciding on what to say.  
  
"Todd....you saved my life when we were trapped in here...I don't know how I can repay you." Vixey said.  
  
"I believe I know how you can repay me." Todd answered.  
  
"How?" Vixey asked.  
  
"Six." Todd answered  
  
"Six?" Vixey asked again puzzled.  
  
"You said you wanted six right?" Todd asked.  
  
"Six what?" Vixey asked in a confused manner.  
  
Todd crept closer to Vixey and he nuzzled her under her neck and after he did this their eyes met again.   
  
_Lifehouse - Somewhere In Between_  
  
_I can't be losing sleep over this, no I can't...  
And now I can not stop pacing...  
  
Give me a few hours, I'll have all this sorted out...  
If my mind would just stop racing...   
  
_"You said you, "Thought Six would be just right." Todd said again in a more mature manner.  
  
Vixey gasped. She was finally starting to get the picture of what Todd wanted to do.  
  
_Cause I cannot stand still...  
I can't be this unsturdy...  
This cannot be happening..._  
  
"I did." Vixey answered.  
  
Vixey looked into Todd's eyes.  
  
"Todd, are you sure you want this?" Vixey asked.  
  
"You do." Todd answered.  
  
Vixey was surprised at his answer. She then looked away from him.  
  
"Vixey....." Todd watched her.  
  
"I always wondered when the fox I loved would finally say that to me." Vixey answered looking to the back of her dark burrow.  
  
"You said you want to raise a family someday. Maybe that someday, is today." Todd said.  
  
She then turned back facing Todd again.  
  
_This is over my head but underneath my feet...  
Cuz by tomorrow morning I'll have this thing beat...  
  
And everything will be back to the way that it was...  
I wish that it was just that easy...  
  
_"I never told you that." Vixey stared at him.  
  
"Oh, I can hear you say that in your sleep." Todd observed.  
  
"When I sleep close to you at night I can hear the sound of you nurturing and protecting your children. Chasing out those hunters outside the burrow so they can sleep better and you're always watching over them as they sleep." Todd said.  
  
"Todd..." Vixey gasped.  
  
_Cuz I'm wating for tonight...  
  
Then waiting for tomorrow...  
  
And I'm somewhere in between...  
What is real, and just a dream...  
  
What is real, and just a dream...  
What is real, and just a dream..._  
  
"Vixey....I think this is the only time when I've ever been so sure of what I want for a future. Before I came back to the forest, I didn't really have too much to look forward to, but with you, I do know where my future is. It's making love to you....three or four times a night...." Todd chuckled.  
  
"....and raising the family that you've been dreaming about since you were a kid yourself. Your dreams have become mine as well." Todd answered.  
  
Vixey's face lit up with happiness and she nuzzled Todd.  
  
Todd nuzzled back and when he got an opening he gently pressed his muzzle against Vixey's in a passionate kiss.  
  
_Would you catch me if I fall out of what I fell in...  
Don't be surprised if I collapse down at your feet again...  
  
I don't want to run away from this...  
I know that I just don't need this...  
  
_After a moment they let go of eachother.  
  
"Todd, you don't know how long I've waited for a Fox of my own. All of my sisters have kids and foxes that made love to them." Vixey explained.  
  
"Well, you must be the youngest in your family." Todd pointed out.  
  
"I am. But I'm still a virgin." Vixey answered.  
  
"So am I." Todd replied.  
  
_Cause I cannot stand still  
I can't be this unsturdy  
This cannot be happening_  
  
"Will you be gentle with me?" Vixey asked looking into his eyes for any doubts.  
  
"Yes, I will." Todd answered. _  
_  
**They embraced once more and kissed each other.  
  
_Cuz I'm wating for tonight...  
  
Then waiting for tomorrow...  
  
And I'm somewhere in between...  
What is real, and just a dream...  
  
What is real, and just a dream...  
What is real, and just a dream...  
  
_To Be Continued...._  
  
_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**


	3. Becoming Parents

Hello, I have finally written a conclusion to this story. Thanks to some members of the communtiy who really want to see this story finished. This is the final chapter to what happens to Todd & Vixey after they decide to spend the rest of their lives together. I hope to eventually write conclusions and follow ups to my other stories. To the writing community, I am back and I will continue to write stories for all of you who want to be inspired and entertained.  
  
-Trunks  
  
Becoming Parents  
  
Todd opened his eyes, he could barely see anything. Yet he sensed Vixey lying on top of him.  
  
He took a deep breath and started to get up, moving Vixey off of him.  
  
"Oohh.." Vixey murmered as she opened her eyes.  
  
Todd yawned, taking in the cold morning air that was comming from the opening of the cave.  
  
"Good morning, Todd." Vixey said in a deep voice.  
  
Todd turned his attention to Vixey.  
  
"Good morning to you." Todd replied.  
  
Vixey yawned.  
  
Todd noticed that Vixey had some white stuff dripping from her lips, but then he remembered.  
  
"How was I last night?" Todd asked, with a small grin on his face.  
  
Vixey blinked and felt some of the white stuff fall to the cave floor.  
  
"Oh!" Vixey realized and licked her lips clean with her tonuge.  
  
"You where great!" Vixey commented.  
  
"Thanks, it was my first time." Todd replied as he headed toward the cave entrance.  
  
Todd emerged from the cave and saw the sun, which was beginning to rise in the sky. He stretched out his back and legs, and felt the cold air on his fur. He felt the sensation of his extremities and remembered what he had just experienced with Vixey just hours before.  
  
He had cummed four times in two hours.  
  
He stopped remincing as Vixey emerged from the cave behind him.  
  
"Todd, how are you feeling?" Vixey asked.  
  
"I feel great!" Todd replied with a smile.  
  
Vixey laughed and gave Todd a nose rub.  
  
"Can we do it again soon?" Vixey asked.  
  
"I'd like that." Todd replied with a lick of his tongue across her face.  
  
Vixey rejoiced in the moment, but began to use her common sense.  
  
"One thing Todd, if we're going to make babies, you're going to have to learn more about being a fox." Vixey reminded him.  
  
"But I am a fox." Todd chuckled.  
  
"Silly, you're still a 'pet." You need to become a forest fox in order to be the daddy of my children." Vixey answered.  
  
Todd was silent for a moment, but after he thought it over, he saw that Vixey was right. He had grown up on the farm, and he didn't know much about forest life. He was still a "pet" and he needed more experience.  
  
"Alright, I see your point." Todd replied.  
  
"Okay, what do you think you need help on?" Vixey asked.  
  
"Well......you know how bad I am at hunting." Todd said with an embarrassed look on his face. He had tried to show off his fish catching skills, when he first met her.  
  
Vixey laughed.  
  
"You don't need to be embarrassed, I'll teach you." Vixey said with a huge grin.  
  
"What if I say no?" Todd replied with a chuckle.  
  
"Then we won't have sex again until you say yes." Vixey laughed.  
  
Todd blinked.  
  
"Alright then...Yes." Todd agreed, not wanting the alternative.  
  
"Good, now from here on out you're going to earn your breakfast." Vixey said.  
  
"Ok, and what else?" Todd asked.  
  
"Everyday from now on, until you're ready, I'm going to teach you about being a fox. I'll show you how to hunt, how to navigate the forest and most importantly how to make love like a fox." Vixey exclaimed.  
  
"Making love like a fox?" Todd wanted to know.  
  
"Yeah, last night was only a warm up. You just lost your virginity, but you can do better." Vixey said with encouragement.  
  
"Oh boy." Todd replied.  
  
Vixey gave Todd's face a lick.  
  
"Now here's what were going to do today, we're going to hunt. But I want you to catch the food." Vixey explained.  
  
"Alright, I understand." Todd said.  
  
"Then I'm going to show you the rest of the forest. You'll have to follow your senses in order to find me." Vixey said.  
  
Todd nodded.  
  
"Finally, tonight....." Vixey started.  
  
Vixey paused for a moment.  
  
"What?" Todd asked.  
  
"Since, I want you to learn quickly, you're going to have to work overtime tonight." Vixey explained.  
  
"Hmmmm?" Todd murmured.  
  
"We're late in the mating season. I don't know how far I'm along in my season, but I'm only going to be in heat for only a little while longer." Vixey explained.  
  
"What does that mean?" Todd asked.  
  
"It means that the mating season is almost over, and I might not be able to make babies this season if we don't hurry." Vixey explained.  
  
"Oh." Todd understood.  
  
"Fall is the mating season Todd, and it's almost the end of October." Vixey said.  
  
"Aww...I see." Todd replied.  
  
Vixey gave him a solum look.  
  
"So what do I have to do?" Todd asked.  
  
"Well, if we're going to have babies next year, you're going to have to get me pregnant...and soon." Vixey emphasized.  
  
Todd with a huge grin on his face, licked his lips with his tongue.  
  
"So you're going to have to double your efforts. Tonight you have to cum six times." Vixey said.  
  
Todd's eyes went wide open.  
  
"Six times!" Todd exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, I want you to cum six times tonight and every night this week. But only after you've proven you can be the daddy of my children." Vixey emphasized in a serious tone.  
  
Todd thought about it. The previous night he had cummed only four times, two times inside of Vixey and other two were blowjobs. And the effort took about two hours in length. He didn't know if he could cum six times, but feeling his own extremities, he would try to live up to Vixey's expectations.  
  
"Well, alright Vixey. I'll try my best." Todd replied.  
  
"Good, because it's not easy to get pregnant." Vixey explained.  
  
"Okay, should we get started with the hunting now?" Todd asked.  
  
"Yes, lets go!" Vixey shouted with excitement.  
  
That day, Todd & Vixey hunted rats and other small animals in the forest. Todd became profienct at staying quiet, pouncing, and killing his prey by breaking the animal's neck with his sharp teeth.  
  
Todd also came to understand his new home much better, thanks to Vixey's knowledge of the forest.  
  
As night fell both foxes returned to the cave, for their second night of love making. That night, Todd enjoyed himself in ways he never dreamt of. He cummed inside of Vixey more that night. Four times inside of her and two times by Vixey's pleasure. After three hours of love making, each fox was spent.  
  
Todd and Vixey breathed hard together, coddling each other and feeling the sweat all over each of their bodies.  
  
"That....was....great!" Todd managed to say still trying to catch his breath.  
  
"You....were....great." Vixey replied with her body still crying for breath.  
  
"Are you going to get pregnant soon?" Todd asked after a few minutes.  
  
Vixey moved her muzzle underneath Todd's.  
  
"It takes time...." Vixey replied.  
  
After a few minutes of rest Vixey kissed Todd intimately.  
  
After she broke the kiss, Vixey explained what they were going to do the next day.  
  
"Tomorrow, lets take a rest, then the next day we go back to work. Hunting, gathering up food for our hibernation, and trying to get pregnant." Vixey said.  
  
"Alright, but I don't want to cum six times at once anymore..." Todd replied.  
  
"Deal." Vixey said.  
  
And each of them fell asleep.  
  
That was Todd & Vixey's routine for the next few months. Hunting, gathering food, sleeping and having lots of sex.  
  
After four weeks of this, in late December around Christmas time, Vixey felt the first signs of life within her.  
  
Todd was tramping through two feet of snow bringing part of an animals carcass back to the den.  
  
Todd was shivering when he entered the cave. He dropped the carcass, and Vixey greeted him with her warm body.  
  
"I feel so cold." Todd said as he shivered, his body wet from exposure.  
  
"Lay down." Vixey said,  
  
Todd laid down and Vixey laid down on top of him.  
  
Todd still shivered but Vixey's warm body felt good against his.  
  
"I've got something to tell you..." Vixey said as she chewed on his ear.  
  
"What?" Todd asked feeling annoyed that Vixey was chewing on his ear.  
  
"We did it, I'm pregnate." Vixey said.  
  
"Wha?" Todd murmured as he turned his head upward only to be greeted by Vixey's lips against his.  
  
That winter they hibernated as much as they could. They each felt a great sense of satisfaction with what they were now accomplishing.  
  
When winter was over and spring returned. Todd and Vixey began to make preparations for when their babies would be born.  
  
"When the babies come Todd, we're going to depend on you to take care of us." Vixey reminded him.  
  
"Oh, I will dear." Todd said.  
  
Later that spring, Todd caught up with Big Mama and told her the great news.  
  
"Todd, I remember when you were a baby, now your having your own!" Big Mama exclaimed.  
  
"I can't really remember much about my early childhood." Todd admitted.  
  
"Well, what can you remember?" Big Mama asked.  
  
"I can only remember my Aunt and her holding me giving me some milk." Todd explained.  
  
"Well, I certainly remember more than you. You were very rambunctious when you were a Toddler." Big Mama laughed.  
  
"Toddler?" Todd asked.  
  
"That's how you got your name. Your Aunt called you a "Toddler." Big Mama laughed.  
  
"Oh, how was I as a Toddler?" Todd chuckled.  
  
"You pitched a fit when you couldn't go outside, you broke stuff, I even remember one time you spilled all the milk in the barn and your Aunt didn't even scold you." Big Mama reminisced.  
  
"Really?" Todd asked with his interest growing.  
  
"Yes, and its exactly the kind of stuff your going to be dealing with when your kids are born Todd." Big Mama explained.  
  
"Well, yeah...now that you brought it up. Vixey & Myself have never raised kids before...do you have any advice?" Todd asked.  
  
"Well, their going to be very little when their born. The first few months they'll be fine, but when they grow up they become more demanding." Big Mama chuckled.  
  
"Demanding in what way?" Todd asked.  
  
Big Mama folded her wings and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oh, Todd you have had it easy up until now. Your really going to have to work you butt off in order to keep Vixey and your kids happy." Big Mama explained.  
  
"That's what Vixey said to me when she wanted me to get her pregnant." Todd replied.  
  
"Well, how hard was it to get her pregnant?" Big Mama asked.  
  
"Oh....." Todd rolled his eyes.  
  
"But was if fun?" Big Mama asked.  
  
"OH YEAH!" Todd exclaimed his face lighting up.  
  
"Well, getting your woman pregnant is the fun part Todd. Believe me, its fun for the girls as well, but after the fun is over, it's going to become all about kids!" Big Mama said.  
  
Big Mama then went into all of the things which kids do when their young and how hard it was going to be for him and Vixey from then on. She admitted that she didn't understand all of the things which fox cubs do, but she gave Todd some advice on how he acted when he was on the farm.  
  
"Thanks a lot Big Mama, you've helped bring a lot of happiness to Vixey and myself." Todd said as he turned to leave.  
  
"You're welcome Todd." Big Mama replied and she flew off.  
  
Todd discussed what Big Mama had told him with Vixey that evening.  
  
"Well, I suppose it's going to be a quite an adventure then." Vixey admitted.  
  
"I guess so, she also said were not going to be able to sleep at night if the kids are still hungry." Todd said.  
  
"And then....." Vixey sighed.  
  
"What?" Todd asked.  
  
"I'll wonder why I ever let you get me pregnant in the first place!" Vixey chuckled.  
  
Todd laughed.  
  
Vixey taking advantage of the moment pressed her lips against Todd's.  
  
"But, I always love you for it." Vixey replied.  
  
"Thanks." Todd replied.  
  
Over the last few months of her pregnancy, Vixey made the cave bigger by burrowing out a bigger space for the children to walk around in. Todd helped by moving the dirt out of the cave. The cave itself was only big enough for two adults, it was too small for children but now it could sustain at least enough room for about ten small foxes.  
  
Then the time finally came.  
  
Vixey felt cramps in her stomach, and started going into labor. Todd was by her side as each baby fox was born into the world.  
  
"OOOHHH!!" Vixey moaned feeling her insides churn.  
  
"Vixey hold, on pull through." Todd encouraged her.  
  
"Todd....ahhhh....I need some encouragement." Vixey asked.  
  
"Take some slow deep breathes....and remember what your mother said." Todd urged her.  
  
Vixey nodded her head and closed her eyes. The pain she was experiencing was piercing her insides. Fighting the pain she Tried to remember what her mother had said when she was a child.  
  
"Each life, Vixey is unique. You were created within me and so will your children." Vixey's mother had said.  
  
When she asked why this was, her mother answered her question.  
  
"Vixey, I want you to remember this very closely. When God created the female, he created us to be the cradle of life for the entire world. Without us, the world would be lifeless. Unlike male foxes, we make it possible for all foxes to live in this world, until they die." Vixey's mother explained.  
  
"So what was it like to give birth?" Vixey asked.  
  
"The pain is excruciating. I believe that God made pain in childbirth as a test for those who really want to be parents. We have children, not because its easy, but because its hard. And I was a fox, who really wanted to be the wife of my husband and the mother of my children. So going through all of that pain just to bring you into this world, was worth it. I would do it all over again if I have to, because I love you. And nothing is going to take that away from you or me." Vixey's mother had explained.  
  
Hearing the words of her mother echo in her memory Vixey gritting her teeth.  
She knew what she wanted in life, to become a mother and be the wife of Todd and this was going to prove it.  
  
Vixey summoned all of her strength to push each life into the bigger world. She screamed loud as each life passed out of her body. Her fur was drenched with her own sweat and she felt sick.  
  
But eventually every baby fox was born. Out of her womb and into the greater world. After all of her pain, she caught her breath and looked down at the lives she and Todd had created. They were now suckling her and their features were starting to become more apparent after she cleaned them off.  
  
"Oh...Todd....SEVEN!" Vixey exclaimed as she nuzzled each one.  
  
"Well, we're going to have to pick out names for them." Todd said looking down at his family.  
  
"I feel happy Todd." Vixey said.  
  
"All of our hard work paid off, now the real tough part begins." Todd exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, being parents to these seven little foxes." Vixey said.  
  
Over the next three years Todd & Vixey would be parents to seven living young foxes. Before they too would leave the den and start families of their own. Todd and Vixey would live out their days, having lots of sex and having more than one litter.  
  
The End...for now. 


End file.
